


Forever

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: "Do you believe in forever?""No."





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this  
> http://tunasheep.tumblr.com/post/71412700950/when-does-forever-stop-mavin-fluff-then-sads
> 
> maybe i should work on my other fics but yolo

“Gavin?” Michael asked, not looking away from the screen of the game they were playing.

“Hmm?” Gavin hummed, letting Michael know he was listening.

“Do you…” Michael trailed off, and Gavin glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He saw a faint blush dust Michael’s features and he looked away as Michael started to speak again. “Do you believe in forever?”

“No,” Gavin answered honestly without skipping a beat.

“Oh,” was all Michael replied with.

“But,” Gavin continued, pausing the game and turning to Michael. “thats because ‘forever’ doesn’t matter, nor does ‘tomorrow’ or ‘now’.” A small smile lit up his features as he kept talking. “What matters is /us/.”

Michael blush darkened, and Gavin asked, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Michael repeated, before leaning in and kissing Gavin.

“Us.”

\--

Gavin clapped as Michael kissed Lindsay, signaling that they were officially married. As they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, huge grins and happy tears in their eyes, Gavin had to wonder.

‘I wonder,’ he thought. ‘When did you stop believing?’

Gavin felt the warm wetness of tears drip down his face as his shoulders started to shake. He plastered on a smile, to make it seem like he was crying of happiness.

But he wasn’t.

Maybe, just maybe, Gavin had started to believe in forever. But now?

Forever was a lie. Nothing lasts forever. Not life, not hate.

 

Especially not love.

 

Forever. Huh. Who believes in forever?


End file.
